Dracus Livingstun
There is practically no information concerning Dracus Livingstun before the infamous battle of Cliphtos. In that battle the adult Dracus a full-fledged Hunter demonstrated his magical abilities and decisively changed the course of the battle. His use of magic while vital to the battle was scandalous to the organization which at the time considered magic to not only be evil but a sign of possession. Dracus constructed a staff right after the battle which he would use as his arcane focus for years to come and be his signature token. The order confronted him after the battle and offered him a deal. he could leave the order and never return or he could retrieve a powerful sword known as "the light of Istra". Dracus of course chose to find the sword on the condition that he would wield it. the leaders begrudgingly agreed, seeing little choice otherwise. He journeyed far into the north far beyond the borders of the known lands. there he found the scraps of civilization and rumors of a monster known as Iscarial fringla. This warlock dominated the wastes and reigned over them through his dark magic. Dracus began slowly worming his through the ranks eliminating the monsters and men that Iscarial had under his command. with each one that he caught he asked them about the "the light of Istra". eventually he discovered that the swords location was the same as the castle that Iscarial reigned from. Upon uncovering this information Dracus proceeded to the castle where he entered into a violent battle with the warlock. In the beginning of the two day duel, neither used magic however soon Iscarial broke the uncousius agreement and attempted to use his dark sorcery to destroy Dracus. In response Dracus easily block the magical assault and replied with a blast of magic that devoured the dark mage. As the spirit of the warlock vanished in a cloud of blue smoke tainted by the light of the castle gorgeous stained glass windows, Dracus discovered the "light of Istra" upon the corpse of the Dark mage. Iscarial could not wield the holy object it seems as for it emanated a holy radiance that burnt his flesh. Dracus left the wastes and began the long journey back toward the Dragornian's castle of Dimmoor. On the way he preformed hundreds of feats and acts of heroism that have passed into legend. one of these feats was the slaying of the great Frindlek a monstrous beast that had been terrorizes a town on account of an ancient curse. Dracus was able to use his magic to both lift the curse and defeat the great beast using the power of the "light of Istra". He name spread faster than he could travel within a month his legend had spread across most of the known world. By the time he arrived back at the castle of Dimmoor hidden among the southern mountains. The Dragornian's Hunters had little choice but to accept him. He dissappered from view after that although it is considered common knowledge that he not only still resides in the castle of Dimmoor but that he is the ruler of the Dragornians. whether or not this last rumor is true, it is a fact that Dracus was the one to institute the introduction of Wizards and magic users of all sorts into the Dragornian Hunters. He is rumored to on occasion lead a group of the most powerful Hunters on special quests to slay demons and other extremely powerful monsters. This special team is called the "Shield of Istra".